Sparks Fly
by X-ShikaTemaLuv-X
Summary: When May sings a song she wrote for Drew, a boy who has no idea of her feelings for him, in a school talent show, what ensues? One shot, Song fic, Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift - Read and Enjoy!


Sparks Fly

"Oh, god," May breathed nervously. "I'm not ready for this. I can't do this."

"You can totally do this, May!" Leaf encouraged.

"Yeah!" Dawn agreed. "You're going to blow him away! Just get out there, and show him what you're made of!"

"If you don't take a deep breathe and calm down," Misty warned, "you'll show him something more along the lines of your lunch than what you're made of."

May gulped. "Okay, okay – I'll try."

It was the day of their school's annual talent show. As some sick and twisted idea one of the girls had, they thought it would be a great idea to double dog dare May into singing a song in it – that wasn't the worst part. If the date had been simply sing, then May would have had no problem completing this. The hard part was that through the song, she had to confess her feelings to her long-time crush, Drew Hayden, that she liked him. It was so scary to her.

She remembered back to when she had gotten the guts to tell him to come to the talent show. He had to be there, or the dare would have been void, so said her three friends – she hated how they had to think of each and every way that she could get out of this and totally cock-block her.

"_**Hey, Drew," she greeted him, sliding into her third period seat – the one right behind him.**_

"_**Morning, September," he said to her nonchalantly, turning around to face her with that stupid, yet adorable, smirk on his face. **_

_**May seethed. He always did that to her. "My name is May, damn it! You know my name, Drew. Use it!"**_

"_**Okay, July."**_

_**Taking a breath, May decided that she should ignore this. She had something she had to do, any way. This could wait until later.**_

"_**So, hey," she started, "Drew."**_

"_**Yeah?" he replied.**_

"_**Are you going to the talent show this Friday?" she asked. She tried to make it sound as normal as possible – giving nothing away.**_

"_**Nah," he denied. "It's not really my thing. Why?" he asked. "Are you going, or something?"**_

"_**No," she said. "I'm not just going. I'm performing in it."**_

_**Drew laughed, causing May, in turn, to frown at him.**_

"_**What?" she asked. "Is the idea of me in the show that funny?" **_

"_**Yes," he answered honestly. "I wonder what you'll be doing. Falling on your face, maybe? You do seem to have such a talent for that, after all."**_

_**He still had that smirk that she loved yet hated plastered on his face. God damn it, why did she have to feel like this?**_

"_**No, I'm not doing that," she said.**_

"_**What are you doing, then?" Drew asked, taking her bait.**_

_**She smiled at him. "You're just going to have to come and find out like every one else has to."**_

_**He was silent for a moment, just studying her face. May panicked. Did she say something wrong? Was her hair messed up? Did she look like shit that day? There were many things that could have him looking at her, most of which were bad. She felt so relieved when he looked up, meeting her eyes once again.**_

"_**Fine," he agreed. "I think I'll have to go then. I'll see you there, Maple." With that final word, the bell had rung and class had started.**_

It was Friday now – the day of the talent show. Before the show had even started, May looked out the curtain, praying that Drew had stood her up. She was sorely disappointed when she saw the familiar green head of hair. This one time he had to show up, didn't he? He couldn't have just not gone, like all the rest of the times that she had asked him to meet her somewhere. She would have been happy with that, but no. He just had to, didn't he?

_Knowing those three,_ she thought, _they probably did something or threatened him into coming. Otherwise, I know he probably would have just not come – like usual._

The stage manager of the show came over and tapped her on the shoulder. She was Brianna, a girl in the grade below her, making her a Freshman. She was obnoxious. May looked at Brianna dubiously. Was that really necessary? She could see her, after all. No need to go tapping on people.

"You're up, Maple," the girl told her. "Break a leg."

May sighed. "God, I wish I could."

"Good luck, May!" Dawn smiled.

"You'll do amazing!" cheered Leaf.

"Knock him dead!" encouraged Misty.

She smiled weekly at her friends. Slowly, she took a deep breath and walked through the curtains, making her way to center stage, which a stool had been placed for her performance. She sat down on it, getting her guitar out of its case. The case lay on the ground while the guitar rested in her lap. Her eyes skimmed over the crowd. Drew was watching her. She couldn't help but to blush.

"Hey," she addressed the crowd shyly. "I'm May Maple. I'm not sure if you knew me before, but you do now." They laughed at that, making her smile and some of her nervousness go away. "I'm going to be singing for you today. It's a song that I wrote about this guy I like… No, I'm not telling you who that is. Hopefully, only my friends will know who I'm singing about – otherwise that would be mortifying. I really hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think."

She took a deep breathe and began to strum her guitar. After a few cords, she began to sing.

"The way you move is like a full on rain storm, and I'm a house of cards. You're the kind of reckless that should send me running, but I kinda know that I won't get far. And you just stood there in front of me – just close enough to touch. Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of."

She thought of all the times she had thought he was going to think that she had a crush of him in third period. She couldn't help wanting to kiss him up against a wall. He was something she shouldn't need to be happy, but somehow, she's always just a little bit happier around him.

"Drop everything now!" she sang. "Meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk – take away the pain. Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down. Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around. Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile."

She looked at him as she sang, watching his reaction. His green eyes widened slightly, seemingly catching on. _Too late to back down,_ she thought. _I've got to finish._

"My mind forgets to remind me you're a bad idea. You touch me once and it's really something. You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be. I'm on my guard for the rest of the world, but with you, I know it's no good. And I could wait patiently, but I really wish you would.

"Drop everything now! Meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk – take away the pain. Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down. Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around. Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile."

She mellowed out the beat, keeping her voice choppy for this verse.

"I run my fingers through your hair, and watch the lights go wild. Just keep on keeping your eyes on me – it's just wrong enough to make it feel right – and lead me up the staircase; won't you whisper soft and slow? I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show."

The beat was slow, but she put the flow back in the song before she started picking up the pace. "Drop everything now. Meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the side walk – take away the pain. Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down. Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around. Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.

"And the sparks fly… Oh, baby, smile… And the sparks fly…"

The guitar slowed to a halt, and she stopped singing. The student body and parents of them went wild with cheering. May blushed, looking around the crowd. She had gotten a standing ovation – who would have known? She was glad that they all liked her song, but there was only one opinion that really mattered right now.

Where was Drew?

She kept looking through the crowd, looking for that green hair that was so hard to miss, but she couldn't find it. Even as she was walking off the stage, she kept looking for him. In her head, she was having a panic attack.

"You did amazing!" Dawn praised, attacking her in a hug the moment that May got backstage.

"That was awesome," Leaf agreed.

"Did Drew like it?" Misty asked. "I bet he did."

"That's the thing," May answered. "I don't know. I can't find him. What if I just scared him off?" she asked, voice rising with panic. "He'll never talk to me again. He's got to know that it was about him. I mean, who has those green eyes like his? No one, that's who. He's run off and he doesn't want to speak to me again. Look what you guys did. You ruined it!"

"Calm down," Misty advised. "A lot of people have green eyes. _I _have green eyes, for crying out loud."

"Actually, your eyes are more of an aquamarine color," Dawn corrected.

"Shut up, Dawn."

"Drew's going to hate me," she whined.

"You don't know that," Leaf soothed. "Maybe he's waiting for you out in the back."

"You'll find him," Dawn told her friend. "There's no way he can hide from you anyway. You two have, like, three of the same classes – you even sit by him in those classes. He's got to see you eventually."

"You're not helping," Misty scolded the bluenette. She turned to May. "Here, how about you look out in the auditorium lobby. Maybe he's waiting out there. We'll search the crowd. If we find him, we'll capture him and bring him to you. Don't worry; you'll be able to talk to him. We'll make sure of it personally."

May smiled weakly. "Thank you. You guys are the best."

"Yes," Misty agreed. "We know. Now get going. We don't want you to have a chance of missing him."

With that, May left and went to the front lobby. There were a lot of people in there, but none of them had the head of a lettuce as their hair color. Still, she searched the lobby three times thoroughly. She couldn't find him.

_Great,_ she thought. _I'm an idiot. I knew I shouldn't have taken that dare._

She sighed, opening the door to the parking lot. The brunette stepped out, needing some fresh air. It was a lot to take, knowing that your crush just fled the scene.

On top of that, it was raining outside. It wasn't a significant amount of rain – just a light shower – but it still sucked. It reminded her of her song.

_Just my luck._

She sat down on the corner of the flower patch that was covered by the shelter. With her hands holding her face and her elbows on her knees, she curled into a slight ball. This was just not her day today.

"May."

Said brunette's head snapped up and turned to where she heard that voice calling her name. _No way_, she thought. _Really?_ There stood the boy she had been trying to locate for the past half hour. Hands in his pockets, he stood there looking at her. She gulped and then stood.

"Drew," she stuttered. "Hey."

"Hey, August," he smirked. There was something different about the smirk this time. It was still the same smirk, but it seemed softer to her somehow.

"Can't you ever get my name right?" she asked him. "It's May. It's a month. It's not that hard to remember."

"Oh, but there are twelve months after all, February."

"Ugh," she groaned. Drew just laughed.

"You know," he started, "you have a really nice voice. I would have never thought that you could sing."

"Well," she blushed, "looks like I can."

"That you can," he agreed. "It was a pretty nice song you sang, too."

May paled. _Oh, god. It's coming. The rejection. He knows it was about him. He's going to hate me now, I know it._

"Thanks," she told him weakly. "It…was about a guy that I have feelings for."

"As you said," he stepped closer to her. "Tell me about this guy, December. I'm curious to know who you like."

_He's playing with me!_ She swore innerly. Couldn't he just reject her like any normal guy would? Why did he have to do it like this?

"He's been sort of my friend for a little bit now," she admitted. "He has the greatest eyes and the silliest hair, but I like it. It's original. No one else has it. I like when he pays attention to me, though that's not that often. He's kind of mean to me, too. I shouldn't like him…but I do."

"Hey, the only reason I'm 'mean' to you is because you're really cute when you get flustered," he defended.

Her heart stopped for a minute there. _Did he just call me cute?_

"Well, it's mean!" she told him. "No one likes to be picked on, you know."

"Teasing is the oldest form of hitting on someone," he told her. "People have done it since they were five, and they'll continue to tease the person they like until the day they die. It's fun."

"It is not fun!" she said. "It's only fun for you."

Drew sighed and shook his head. "You really should listen, May. You didn't even notice that I just basically told you that I like you."

Her mouth could have been a dream catcher because it had dropped so widely. "Wait, what?"

He took her hand and pulled her towards him, making her bump against his chest with her head. She had to blush at that. They were so close. "I said," he repeated, "that I like you, May. You've just been too oblivious to notice. That's why it's been really easy to hide."

"You like me?" she asked in awe. She had heard what he had told her, but she wanted to make sure that she got it right.

"Yes, May," he said patiently. "For the third time, I like you. I have for a while. That song was amazing. I loved it."

"Wow…" she said. "You're being…really nice."

"Don't expect it too often, March," he answered. "It doesn't last for long. That doesn't mean I don't like you. I do, okay? I just want you to know that."

May smiled. She flung her arms around his neck, pulling him to her in a hug. He chuckled in response as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight. They stood there for a minute or so before pulling away slightly. She looked up into Drew's beautiful green eyes. They did an amazing job of keeping her attention normally, but she couldn't help letting her eyes drift down to his lips and back every so often. Drew seemed to have taken the hint. He leaned down towards her and brushed his lips softly against hers. She pressed a little bit towards his and there she had it, her first kiss with the boy she liked.

_I'll have to be sure to thank the girls later for this…_

**A/N: Hey, there! I'll have you know that the inspiration for this was me watching a Contestshipping Day MEP on YouTube. Someone did this song, and it just formed in my head.**

**Okay, so it is like two in the morning, and I totally just busted this sucker out of me in the last hour. That's pretty impressive for me. **

**I really hope you enjoyed this. I'll try to get more things out, but it will be a sporadic updating. I don't have internet right now, so this is the best I can do. **

**Again, I hope you loved it! Thanks for reading! Feel free to drop a review with constructive criticism, or something. No flames. I don't like them D: **

**Good night! (:**

**Mikkay**

**~Note: upon reading this a few weeks later, I've realized that I used six of twelve months for May's name, haha – seven if you count the fact that her name is May... That, and I'm full of typos at two in the morning :3 fun. **


End file.
